The present disclosure relates to a display panel having a function of detecting a touch of an external adjacent object, a driver circuit and a driving method used in such a display panel, and an electronic apparatus having such a display panel.
Recently, a display panel which allows an input of information instead of using normal mechanical buttons by mounting a touch detecting device called a touch panel on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or incorporating a touch panel and a display panel into a body and displaying various button images on the display panel has attracted attention. Such a display panel having a touch detecting function does not employ an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad and thus has been increasingly used for portable information terminals such as mobile phones in addition to computers.
Touch panels are classified into several types such as an optical type, a resistance type, and a capacitance type. For example, JP-T-2006-511879 proposes a capacitance type touch panel in which plural electrodes extending in a direction are arranged to cross each other. In the touch panel, the electrodes are connected to a control circuit and are supplied with an excitation current from the control circuit to detect an external adjacent object.
For example, JP-A-2009-258182 proposes a so-called in-cell display panel in which a common electrode for display originally disposed in a display panel is used together as one electrode of a pair of touch-sensor electrodes and the other electrode (touch detecting electrode) is arranged to cross the common electrode. Several kinds of so-called on-cell display panels in which a touch panel is formed on a display surface of a display panel have been proposed.